


Expectations

by AithuzahFic (veritably_mad)



Series: Healthy Friendships Prompts [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritably_mad/pseuds/AithuzahFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin talks. Gwaine listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [an anon on tumblr](http://aithuzah.tumblr.com/post/115046063451/healthy-friendships-gwaine-and-merlin) for [this series](http://aithuzah.tumblr.com/tagged/healthyfriendships).

Gwaine slapped his cards face-down on the table and demanded, “Admit it. You’re cheating. And none of that wide-eyed innocence shit, I know you’re as wily as Morgana when you want to be. Wilier, I’d say. Is that a word? It is now. You’re the wiliest of the wilers. Don’t try to deny it.”

Merlin, who had indeed been trying the wide-eyed innocence shit, switched tactics and deflected. “You know I only cheat against Arthur and Morgana because they can stand to lose the money. And Morgana cheats right back. Why would I cheat you?”

"That’s right," Gwaine said. "I’m penniless. And we’re not playing for money."

"See? I have no reason to cheat; therefore I must not be cheating."

Gwaine narrowed his eyes, tapping his fingers on his cards before he slid them off the table and arranged them in his hand again. “Alright, but I’ve got my eyes on you. Anything suspicious, and I’ll know.”

Merlin nodded in solemn approval. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

"Right." Gwaine let the quiet sit for a few moments while they played, then bumped Merlin’s leg with his foot. "I hear you’ve been sleeping with Gwen," he said with a grin, hoping to prompt Merlin into talking. Maybe then he’d let out all the honest and frustrated thoughts he left unvoiced as if he believed no one would _care_ what he said if it wasn’t a joke or advice.

Merlin groaned. “And you, and Arthur, and Morgana, and  _you’re_  also bedding Percival and Lady Beatrix - not to mention the rest of Camelot – and Lady Eleanor is having a torrid affair with a stableboy, though I haven’t figured out if they mean Merek or Brom, or if they haven’t thought that particular rumor through thoroughly enough. Oh, and I’ve heard quite a few people speculate that George wasn’t born, just molded into the perfect servant out of brass and cleaning supplies, and I can’t tell if they’re joking or not.”

Gwaine shrugged. “Sounds like a solid theory to me.”

Merlin kicked him under the table, but his grin betrayed the scold.

“George isn’t that bad,” he said. “You know, he sort of grows on you after a polishing joke or twenty, especially if you imagine that he secretly knows _exactly_ how many innuendos he’s making.”

“I’ll bet he does, the sneaky bugger.”

It only took a few more teasing, prodding questions, and then all the pent-up language began spilling out of Merlin in a rush.

He started on about all the other ridiculous rumors he’d been hearing, how annoying it was to control who heard them (Gwen, because she wouldn’t take them seriously, and could help with damage control) and who didn’t (Arthur, because he would take them entirely too seriously and be affronted on behalf of everyone’s honor), dispelling the more dangerous gossip, encouraging some that fell closer to the truth, and so on and so on.

Merlin was fiercely protective of his friends in  _every way_ – their lives, their feelings (especially the Princess’s delicate sensibilities),  _and_  their reputations. Of course that meant he’d taken on all these “duties” that really weren’t part of any of Merlin’s job descriptions and never had been, because  _apparently_  he didn’t have enough work to do.

It made Gwaine’s head ache just hearing about it. He’d left his noble titles behind for a long list of reasons, and while the irritating complexities of court life had been a minor item on that list, it was enough now to make him mourn his days tavern-hopping across Albion.

Ah, those were simpler (and drunker) times.

But watching Merlin’s eyes brighten as the focus of his babble shifted to the new healing recipes he had learned from Gaius, his cards lying forgotten (and face-up) on the table as his hands fluttered in mimed, unconscious routines of grinding herbs and binding wounds, Gwaine couldn’t bring himself to regret his return to court life for a single moment.

Since their game seemed to be all but abandoned, he slid his chair ‘round the table until his shoulder bumped Merlin’s. Engrossed as he was in his descriptions of whatever weird medical process he’d been learning about this week, Merlin hardly seemed to notice. Nonetheless, he leaned into the contact, and Gwaine’s hand settled into a pattern of soft circles soothed between the other man’s shoulder blades.

Merlin loved physical affection, Gwaine knew. He’d offer it in comfort to others, but never ask for it as a comfort to himself. As a matter of pride, Gwaine hugged and danced and tousled hair as often as he could get away with it, just to see Merlin’s pleased grin and the way the tension in his shoulders eased.

Merlin didn’t falter in his story, but a faint blush had colored his cheeks. Their eyes met, and Gwaine knew Merlin understood what he was trying to do for him.

Gwaine hadn’t had much practice with friendship, before. It used to mean _paying for the other person’s drinks_ (or, as was often the case, _promising_ to pay for the other person’s drinks, and then dragging them out the door before the barkeep noticed anything suspicious).

Now, it meant _Merlin_. He wasn’t always certain what, exactly, friends were meant to do for each other, but Merlin was damn good at all of it. The best, as far as Gwaine was concerned. He doubted that “give them a home, family, and general purpose in life” was on the list of expectations. Merlin had gone above and beyond, like he always did.

After everything Merlin had done for Gwaine, giving him a listening ear and a shoulder to lean on was the least Gwaine could do in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Healthy friendships (!!!): Gwaine and Merlin playing cards or something trivial like that while having a normal conversation and Merlin actually being LISTENED TO for once (even if the conversation is about something dumb like castle gossip or Gaius' most recent medical recipes) and Gwaine casually rubbing his back and silently letting him know that yes, he's there for him, and he always will be. ☺️"
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive critiques are always welcome and much appreciated.
> 
> (I'm greedy for feedback, I admit it.)


End file.
